Teen Titans Go To The Movies!
by AgentOfAngst
Summary: My characterizations of the Teen Titans from my story Common Mistakes go see Endgame. Spoilers for Endgame and less important spoilers for Common Mistakes. Read if you want


**Contains massive spoilers for endgame and spoilers for my fanfic Common Mistakes just because I wanted to write my characterizations of the Teen Titans going to watch Endgame. It was a great movie, don't read if you haven't seen it, maybe don't read if you haven't read Common Mistakes, just know that it's an AU of the regular Teen Titans.**

* * *

"Listen, this is the most important movie of the year," Cyborg prefaced, very, very serious.

"What about Episode 9?" Beast Boy asked, raising his hand like an annoying high school student.

"No, absolutely not, doesn't even come close."

"But what if it's better?" Gar asked, not believing it but laughing at Cyborg getting riled up.

"Garfield Mark Logan we don't make jokes like that in this family," Cyborg growled.

"He said your whole name," Star whispered to Gar.

"Uh huh."

"No one's said your whole name since the funeral," she added.

"Well, he'll need another funeral if he disrespects Endgame again." Robin stepped in then, hands up.

"Whoa, whoa, it's just a movie. No need to threaten Gar," Robin said defensively.

"It's not just a movie. It's 11 years of build-up, it's the biggest fandom event of all time. Imagine if someone ruined your favorite franchise."

"Someone did," Robin remarked offhandedly.

"Can we now get the popcorn?" Star asked as Raven scrolled on her phone.

"No, no snacks, no crunching, and definitely no drinks. There will be no distractions. I didn't watch 44 hours and 48 minutes worth of movie in the past week to have one of you bail to pee."

"That's kind of harsh Cy," Robin pointed out.

"You can pee now. You're not gonna want to miss a second."

"It might not make sense to you guys, but this movie is very important to Cyborg, so please just go along with it," Raven finally spoke up for her friend.

"Thank you, Ray."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Gar asked.

"It's Endgame time."

Cyborg didn't know what he'd been expecting with this movie, but he was not expecting Thanos to be dead in the first few minutes. What? This was a three-hour movie and that was not a satisfying fight- Five years later? He gripped Raven's hand and the seat rest as he went through various overwhelmed emotions. This was not how it was supposed to go. He glanced at his friends to see if they were also overwhelmed, and they seemed to be confused, to say the least. Well, then, what were his favorite characters up to five years later? How were people adjusting after the snap?

Raven's hands were both occupied, Cy on one side, squeezing so hard she thought her hand would break, and Gar on the other, his thumb rubbing a pattern into the back of her hand as he got anxiously absorbed in the movie. She watched Captain Marvel barely contribute anything and sighed in relief when Ant-Man was released from the Quantum Realm and reunited with his daughter. She'd felt this sad shiver when at the end of Ant-Man and The Wasp she'd worried that Cassie was dead. She was sheepishly afraid of losing the family she had now and hated to see that portrayed on the big screen.

Robin wanted to yell at Tony Stark to stay. To not leave the family he had, to not leave Morgan and Pepper. One day having a family of his own was a dream that propelled him forward. He would do anything for the family he had with the Titans, but one day he hoped he and Star could have more than that. He squeezed her hand next to him and watched Tony try to save both of his families.

Cyborg nearly shot a guy whose phone went off near the beginning. What idiot didn't turn their sound off when the movie commercials urged you to do so? What self-centered moron just let it ring? He was still not okay with that, even as the movie continued, though he didn't really want to shoot another innocent man. Every character interaction made him feel full and alive. This wasn't just a movie to him. These were the people who had made him feel like he could be a hero. These were the people who made being different cool instead of weird. The year Ironman came out, he'd gotten up the courage playing football. These movies had been with him for most of his life. He was literally shaking as he watched.

Star did not understand all the references and all the eggs. But she was happy that her friends were happy. Although, at some points in the movie, they were much happier than at others.

Gar was sobbing. Raven held his hand tight as he broke down in tears as Tony Stark rested. He tried to force out a whisper to explain away his ugly cry.

"He, he had a kid, and, and Peter…" He wept. He loved Spiderman. Spiderman was his favorite, and Spiderman had just lost his father figure. Why did Marvel keep doing that to the Peters? It clearly wasn't fair. Star held onto his hand on the other side, feeling terrible for her overly invested friend. She remembered when Robin and Cy had cried at Beast Boy's fake death and wanted to remind Gar that Robert Downey Jr. was not dead. But she knew not to.

They left the theater in shock.

"It really does feel over," Cyborg whispered, shaking still.

"I don't know what to do with myself anymore," Gar mumbled, wiping at his eyes.

"I think we have to get Disney + now," Robin amended, holding Star close, needing to be near her after that movie.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Cyborg asked after a minute of just standing outside the theater, still overwhelmed.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Everyone but Star had this sort of dazed expression on their face. Even though Robin had gotten invested pretty late in the game (binging everything last year before Infinity War) he was still as emotionally depleted as his friends who had been watching for years. Star was in neither of the groups. Most of the movie had simply confused her, and the rest had impressed her with funny jokes and the scope of the settings.

Of course, they talked about Endgame as they ate their dinner breakfast at Waffle House.

"I can't believe that Bruce Banner mastered the hulk," Robin said.

"He didn't master anything. He came to an agreement with the hulk. They're like roommates now." Beast Boy said. Ever since last year, when he'd turned into Beast Boy he'd had a new appreciation for Bruce Banner. Mark Ruffalo had always been fantastic, but now Gar understood why it wasn't easy being green.

"What do you think they call him? Bruce or Hulk? I mean, I know in the comics he was called The Professor, but they didn't mention that name in the movie." Cyborg wondered aloud.

"I imagine the people that already called him Bruce or Banner still do, and those who didn't know him as Bruce or Banner call him Hulk," Beast Boy speculated.

"Ray, what did you think about the Professor?" Cyborg asked.

"Eh, I didn't love him."

"What? Why not?" Gar was shook.

"He was like a surfer bro. He was super cheesy."

"And why shouldn't he be? He struggled with his powers for like, ten years. Maybe being goofy and relaxed was something he could only be now that he has this peace. Tony couldn't rest until the world was saved. Maybe for Bruce, the only life he had to save was his own. And Bruce isn't less of a character because he's different now. He still risked his life for his family. He still feels pain. I just… Bruce lost so much, he deserved a win." Robin stared at Beast Boy after that rant.

"Dude we got out of the theater ten minutes ago you've given this way too much thought." Gar laughed and kind of studied his waffle.

"Yeah, maybe… But I would have paid that ten dollars for the ticket just to see Bruce give Scott those tacos."

"I don't know who we're talking about," Star admitted.

"We'll watch a recap together," Robin promised, kissing her cheek.


End file.
